Roommates
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is leaving Mystic Falls behind and she is starting over in New Orleans. In order to afford the apartment of her dreams she decides to find a roommate. Enter playboy Kol Mikaelson who is always up for a challenge. Can their attraction become something more? Main Paring Kennett with slight Klaroline. Probably more side pairings of Bonnie and Kol as well. All human.


**New story! this is going to be mostly Kennett with maybe some other minor ships involving Bonnie and Kol or the other characters (*cough* Klaroline *cough*). I don't really have a plan so we'll see how this goes. Enjoy …**

The lock was heard and Bonnie's head popped up behind the door. The apartment was still empty. Bonnie walked in holding a big box and Caroline followed her in carrying two smaller boxes.

"We must be like really unlucky…of all the days the elevator could break down it had to be today." Caroline said putting the boxes down. Bonnie had already left the one she was holding near by and she was walking around in the room daydreaming about the decoration with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God it's so perfect. I've always dreamt of a place like that." She said grinning and looking around.

"So…you'll let me help you with the decoration. Correct?" Caroline asked with a pleading smile and Bonnie gave her the "duh" face. Caroline smiled widely.

"I'm finally free. I'm independent. I can do whatever the hell I want when I want to however I want to. I have my new job I have my apartment…" Bonnie paused and ran to the kitchen. She made sure to fill the fridge the day before. She returned in a while with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Caroline giggled. Bonnie poured the champagne in the glasses and handed one to Caroline who took it willingly.

"To new beginnings…" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Cheers…to the perfect life you're building for yourself." Caroline said smiling and they both drank. The time passed. Bonnie had dragged the mattress she had in the still empty bedroom in the living room. They sat by the door leading to the balcony admiring the view and drinking their champagne.

"The furniture arrive tomorrow right?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded sipping from her glass.

"So I guess your roomie will be around? Have you even seen the guy?" Caroline asked.

"No not yet. We've talked on the phone but nothing more. He's out of town I think. It's a big apartment though so hopefully we won't be awkward and bumping into each other all the time." Bonnie said.

"So how does he sound like?" Caroline said smirking.

"Don't give me that smile Caroline Forbes. I just got out of a relationship so whatever you're thinking stop." Bonnie said blushing and Caroline shrugged and smiled.

"Can't blame me for trying. You need to move on Bon. Jeremy was a jerk to you. You deserve better." Caroline said sipping her champagne.

"I know…it's still too early to get involved with another guy. I'm not ready to trust yet." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"Ooook subject change. Back to the mystery roomie. What do you know about him? How did you find him?" Caroline asked full of curiosity. Bonnie rolled her eyes smiling. Caroline was the goship queen. She knew everything about everyone and when she didn't know something she would constantly ask until she took an answer.

"Well I know that his name is Kol Mikaelson. He has many siblings….they're one of the richest families around New Orleans." Bonnie said and Caroline's face was a mix of surprised and excited.

"I think I've heard that name before." Caroline said.

"Yeah so he's going to be ok at his financial obligations for the apartment. It's nice to know that he will pay his part of the bills for sure…so as long as he doesn't end up being some psycho serial killer we'll be fine." Bonnie said shrugging.

"You just couldn't let that place go could you?" Caroline said smiling.

"It's the apartment of my dreams…if it means that I have to find a roommate in order to afford living in it then so be it…like I told you this time I'm looking after myself. I'm going to spoil me big time." Bonnie said.

"You deserve it after everything that happened back in Mystic Falls. Are you talking with Elena now?" Caroline asked.

"We kinda grew a bit apart after what happened with Jeremy. I was and still am furious at him but she is his sister. Every time the conversation went there it was just awkward. We'll get over it though I'm sure about it. We know each other since we were little." Bonnie said.

"I hope so…truth is that Elena and I don't talk as much as we used to since I left Mystic Falls. Anyways so if he is as rich as you say then why come and live here with another person when he could have a place of his own? Or why look for an apartment at all? Don't they have like a mansion or something?" Caroline asked and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. Maybe he just wants to start a life of his own, be independent, make his own money…yeah it's probably something like that." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"And when is he coming?" Caroline asked. Bonnie took her cell phone in her hands and looked for any missed calls.

"Actually last time we talked he said he'd call today. I guess he forgot….so I have no idea when he's coming." Bonnie replied.

"Call him." Caroline said smirking. Bonnie gave her a weird look and slightly blushed.

"Come on Bennett. You heard me." Caroline said amused. "Does he have a sexy voice?" Caroline asked excited.

"Caroline! Please." Bonnie said and slightly giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Caroline said smiling.

"Well…his accent is a plus for sure." Bonnie said finally giving in. Caroline giggled.

"I freaking knew it! So call him to ask him when he'll come if he has his keys and stuff. Come on do it. For me…pleasseeeeeee?" Caroline said giving Bonnie her best puppy eyes.

"Fine." Bonnie said sighing and grabbing her phone she went through her contacts. She found Kol's number and called.

"Put him on speaker I want to hear." Caroline said poking Bonnie and she obeyed. The phone rang five, maybe six times before Kol picked up.

"Yes?" A panting Kol said while a female giggle was heard in the background. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey it's me…your roommate." Bonnie said and there was a pause.

"Oh yeah." Kol said after a while. He sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair. "What can I do for you?" Kol asked.

"Hum…I was just wondering when do you arrive...am I interrupting something?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Caroline was patiently hearing the conversation. There was a pause again.

"Hum no no you don't." Kol said. "I'm leaving in a while so I should be there early in the morning." He replied and Bonnie nodded. A female voice was heard again.

"Good. So you sound busy...i'll let you go. See ya in the morning then." Bonnie said and before Kol could reply she closed the phone.

"Interesting voice." Caroline said shrugging.

"But probably taken." Bonnie replied sipping her champagne.

"Oh well…hope never dies." Caroline said smirking taking a sip from her glass and winking playfully at Bonnie who smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 5:30 am. Caroline had left. She offered to stay there for the night cause she didn't want to leave Bonnie alone but Bonnie insisted that she didn't mind. Bonnie had dragged her mattress back to her future bedroom and was sleeping peacefully. She was wearing an oversized v-neck t-shirt and her hair was wavy and kinda messy. She was holding the sheet tightly when a noise was heard. Bonnie's eyes popped open.

Bonnie sat on her mattress and remained silent. In a while another weird noise was heard from the door. Like someone was trying to get in. Bonnie frowned and stood up. She immediately started going through her boxes and grabbed a frying pan. Another noise was heard. Bonnie got cautiously out of the room and headed to the living room. Someone was trying to pick the lock. Bonnie ran behind the door and waited for it to open so that she can hit the intruder. The door opened and Bonnie with a battle cry hit the man on the head with the frying pan. A cry of pain was heard and the man fell down. Bonnie was panicked and breathing fast.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She yelled and she was ready to hit the man again when he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Wait….ouch….it's my house too you know." Kol said rubbing his head in pain.

"Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes on the man who nodded holding his head. Bonnie held a hand out to him and he took it. Bonnie helped him get up.

"Why did you pick the lock?" Bonnie asked and Kol groaned in pain one more time.

"I misplaced my keys and didn't want to wake you up." Kol said and Bonnie looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. There was only the moonlight lighting the atmosphere so she couldn't quite tell but she thought he smirked.

"That's fine…at least I know our place is going to be safe with you as a guard." Kol said in a humorous tone and Bonnie smiled softly.

"I'll get you some ice." Bonnie said and tiptoed to the kitchen. Kol took his suitcases in and closed the door as Bonnie came in with the ice.

"Is there any place to sit around here?" Kol said looking around.

"Follow me." Bonnie said as she headed to her bedroom.

"I picked this room for me hope you don't mind." Bonnie said as she entered the room and pointed at the mattress. Kol sat down looking around.

"No that's fine. I don't mind. When are they bringing the furniture?" Kol asked as Bonnie turned on the light and sat by his side. Now they could see each other clearly. Kol ran his eyes all over Bonnie's frame. He noticed her nice legs and gorgeous curves, her beautiful chocolate skin, her full lips and her mesmerizing green eyes. Bonnie saw his toned body and messy hair, his defined jawline and his dark intense eyes. After a long pause Bonnie finally spoke.

"They said they're coming some time today." Bonnie replied eyeing him with curiosity as she handed him the ice.

"Thank you." Kol said slightly smiling as he took the ice and put it on his head.

"I'm really sorry…if there is anything I could do…" Bonnie started but Kol smiled at her and she paused admiring his features.

"I've been through worse darling." He said. Bonnie nodded smiling.

"So that's where you've been sleeping?" Kol asked patting the mattress with his hand.

"Tonight yes. A friend let me stay at her place the previous five nights." Bonnie said checking the clock on the wall. It was already 6 am.

"Oh good." Kol said pressing the ice against his head.

"How was your trip?" Bonnie asked eyeing him from top to toe.

"It was…uneventful…kinda tiring. I'd kill for a nap." He chuckled. Bonnie wasn't that sleepy anymore. The adrenaline and fear she felt when she thought someone was breaking in her house and the whole frying pan incident woke her up for good so she thought it would be rude to not at least offer him her mattress even for a while especially after she almost knocked him out.

"Well….I've already slept and after everything I don't think I'll be able to do so again. You can sleep here if you want." Bonnie said biting her lip and smiling softly. Kol smiled as well.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I got you out of your bed?" Kol asked winking at Bonnie who felt a blush on her cheeks and immediately looked away.

"I'm not going to use it anyways." Bonnie shrugged and before Kol could protest more she stood up grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.

"Sleep well." She said as she exited the room closing the door behind her and rushed in the living room. The sun had just started rising. Bonnie put a jacket on above the oversized t shirt she was already wearing cause it was slightly chilly. She opened the box she had in the kitchen and pulled out her favorite mug. She made herself some coffee and relaxed on her new balcony admiring the view of the New Orleans city. In a while the bedroom door was heard and a shirtless Kol joined her in the balcony.

"I thought you were sleepy." Bonnie said eyes never leaving her mug. She could get really uncomfortable around boys.

"I'm gonna shower first. Just wanted to alert you in case you wanna use the bathroom or something." Kol said smiling at her. Bonnie gave him a quick look and lowered her head smiling softly.

"No I'm good thanks. Take your time." She said and Kol nodded before disappearing in the apartment again. Bonnie kept her eyes on her coffee thinking of how things were going to be from now on. She smiled thinking about her new job. She was starting tomorrow. The furniture were going to arrive soon. Everything was going her way and for the first time in a long time she was actually feeling optimistic. She took a sip from her coffee when her phone rang. Bonnie went back inside and grabbed her cell. It was Caroline.

"That's too early for you. Were you watching me in your sleep or something?" Bonnie said smirking.

"I swear I couldn't sleep even for a second. I'm really curious…so did he arrive?" Caroline asked.

"A while ago." Bonnie said rolling her eyes and smirking as she made her way back to the balcony.

"So?...How is he like?" Caroline asked full of enthusiasm and heard Bonnie giggle.

"Caroline Forbes you are unbelievable. Did you really loose sleep over this?" Bonnie asked playfully.

"Tell me Bennett!" Caroline demanded in a pleading tone. Bonnie looked back in the house quickly to see if Kol was in sight but she heard the water running.

"Well he is…" Bonnie started.

"Don't tell me…hot and irrisistable? He has to be with that voice! He's probably tall and mascular and handsome. I'm imagining deep brown eyes…" Caroline said ecstatically.

"Are you watching me? Where did you put the cameras?" Bonnie said in a humorous tone.

"Ha! I knew it! Bonnie Bennett you better hit that!" Caroline said and Bonnie giggled.

"I don't need a man at the moment. What I need is some time to find myself again…besides we don't know if he's single." Bonnie said shrugging. Caroline sighed.

"You know what? You suck at getting info out of people. Leave me a day with him and I'll write a book about his life." Caroline said making Bonnie giggle again.

"You're the goship queen after all. I wouldn't dare take your title." Bonnie said smirking.

"Anyways I believe he is single. I mean would his girlfriend let him stay with another girl? I don't think so…" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"You do have a point." Bonnie said but then the bathroom door was heard and she spotted Kol with a towel around his body going back to the room. "He's out I got to go." Bonnie whispered.

"Ok Bon I'll talk to you later. And don't forget you promised to let me help with the decoration." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled.

"I'll call you when the furniture is here." Bonnie said and with that they closed the phone. Kol came out of the room in a while in his sweatpants.

"Oh you made coffee!" he said a little more enthusiastically than Bonnie would expect.

"Yeah there is some left in the kitchen if you want." Bonnie said smiling.

"Thanks I'll go get some..besides I doubt that I'll get any sleep at the moment. The shower really woke me up." He commented as he entered the kitchen. Bonnie was at what would soon be their living room when the doorbell rang. Bonnie looked towards the door weirded out.

"I thought they weren't gonna be here for at least another hour." She mumbled making her way to the door opening surprised to see a girl standing at the other end. She was petite. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she was looking at Bonnie with a judgemental look.

"I am looking for Kol. He forgot these at my place." She said shaking her hand in which she was holding Kol's keys. Bonnie took a good look at the girl and smiled awkwardly.

"Um sure wait a sec." Bonnie said taking a few steps back and walking to the kitchen. She leaned at the kitchen door frame and watched as Kol was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"There's a girl looking for you. She has your keys." Bonnie said. Kol narrowed his eyes on her and then a look of realization spread across his face.

"That must be Davina." He said passing by Bonnie and walking in the living room with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me already?" he said to the girl. Bonnie was watching everything from the kitchen door frame. "Cocky much?" she thought before she headed to her future bedroom deciding that it would be better to give them some privacy.

"So that's your new roommate?" Davina asked handing Kol the keys and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yep Bonnie." Kol replied and Davina raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kol ased frowning softly.

"Nothing…" Davina said sighing.

"We've talked about this…we are not a couple so please don't make that face with me." Kol said trying to reason with her.

"Whatever Kol…when are we going to meet again?" Davina asked.

"I don't know..I'll call you." Kol said. Bonnie was going to the kitchen again to leave her mug when he closed the door and came in after her to get his.

"She wasn't rude to you or anything was she?" Kol asked as he came in. Bonnie was caught off guard. Being a person that was really closed up about her personal lif she didn't think that Kol would want to talk about the girl that knocked on their door.

"No she wasn't." Bonnie said. "Is that your girlfriend? She's pretty." Bonnie said trying to get information. Kol laughed.

"No nothing like that. She's just my main chick. I don't do girlfriends." Kol said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him.

"Your main chick?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah we're kinda friends with benefits…without the friends part. I mean we only hang out when we want to…" Kol started but was interrupted.

"I get it, I get it." Bonnie said smiling awkwardly. Kol smirked at her awkwardness. He was pretty open about his sexual life and it was always fun for him to tease those who weren't just like he did with his brother Elijah who was always so serious about everything.

"How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kol asked stepping closer to Bonnie smirking. Bonnie slightly narrowed her eyes pretending to be unaffected by how close he was getting.

"Just got out of a long relationship." She replied shortly.

"Great." Kol said towering over her. Bonnie looked up at him . She was sure that she was as red as a tomato. The bell interrupted her thoughts and their moment though. Bonnie rushed out of the kitchen mumbling "That must be the furnishing."

"Saved by the bell." Kol mumbled smirking sipping his coffee as Bonnie ran out of the kitchen. He would have fun chasing this one around or at least he thought so.

 **So that was it! I've been working on this one for a while. It's one of the two new projects I was telling you about. Tell me what you think with a review. Next ne to be updated will probably be "I'm watching you." Until next time…**


End file.
